bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty Jones
Kathleen "Kitty" Jones is a commoner, though was once briefly a magician. She was originally a member of the Resistance, and has a fairly powerful resilience to magic, being able to take a powerful Inferno at close range and survive. Personality Kitty is very headstrong and self-reliant, tending to count on herself and is good at working alone, although she does work well with others when she must. At first she felt hatred and contempt towards demons but after spending time with Bartimaeus she realises that demons are not the evil monsters they're believed to be. She also hated magicians claiming that they were "wicked and heartless and vain", and was not afraid to stand up agains magicians, even going so far as to punch Nathaniel at one point. However she eventually grows to respect Nathaniel and even seems to like him before his death at the hands of Nouda. Kitty also grew contemptuous of her parents, thinking that they were weak, narrow minded and always sucked up to magicians. Her parents thought that magicians were wonderful though in reality the majority of them were corrupt, powerhungy and selfish. By the time of Ptolemy's Gate, she seems to have abandoned her parents. Kitty believes that commoners, demons, and magicians can all get along together, although she isn't sure how. She isn't the most trusting of people, likely because she was betrayed by Quentin Makepeace, but is extremely loyal to people she cares about, coming to Jakob's aid when he needs it most. She is very selfless and saves the life of Nathaniel - who is her enemy at the time - from the Golem. In the Books Kitty starts as a minor character working for the independence of commoners, and grows to be friends with both Bartimaeus and Nathaniel. She also is one of the two magicians (the other being Ptolemy) to venture to the Other Place. She does make a cameo appearance in The Amulet of Samarkand, in which she attempts to steal the amulet from Bartimaeus. In The Golem's Eye, Kitty is first seen waiting to steal from someone who supplies the magicians with goods. As the book continues, Kitty becomes doubtful about the Resistance and wonders if they are no better then the magicians, as they (the Resistance) burn and destroy just as much as the magicians do. Needless to say, when the Resistance leader (Mr. Pennyfeather) says that they are going to steal a few important items from Gladstone's tomb, Kitty agrees to help. She is one of the two to escape from the tomb, the other being Nicholas Drew, and ends up saving Nathaniel's life from the Golem. Her largest part takes place in Ptolemy's Gate. Kitty is now in hiding from the government, who think her dead thanks to Bartimaeus. She lives among the commoners under two different false names, Clara Bell and Lizzie Temple. As Clara Bell, she works at a bar where commoners hold secret meetings. As Lizzie Temple, she works as an assisstant to the magician Harold Button, and trains in the art of summoning, while not really considering herself a magician. While doing this, she looks for information about Bartimaeus, and particularly his favorite form. Later, during a commoners meeting at her place of work as Clara Bell, a demon sneaks in and kills the barman Sam. Kitty, however, avenges his death by destroying the demon. She later summons Bartimaeus in an effort to get demons to unite with commoners. When Bartimaeus scoffs at her theory, she brings up Ptolemy. After a short series of events, Bartimaeus tells her a bit about his servitude with Ptolemy. After constant refusal and mockery of her theory, Kitty dismisses Bartimaeus. A while later, while working as Clara Bell, Nathaniel walks into the bar looking for her. A man tries to leave, but Nathaniel orders his imp to push him back. Kitty then leaves voluntarily, and, after another short series of events, they end up trapped together by Makepeace. This leads to the Demon Revolt and, while Nathaniel risks his life to get Gladstone's Staff and the Amulet of Samarkand from the vaults, Kitty travels to the Other Place hoping that she can convince Bartimaeus to come back and team-up with Nathaniel. Once she has accomplished that she heads down, in a weakened state thanks to going through the Gate of Ptolemy, to free the remaining magicians who are trapped in a sideroom. Kitty manages to survive the Demon Revolt, largley thanks to the Amulet of Samarkand, and plays a minor part in establishing a new, and probably more benevolent, governement in the absence of most of the magicians. de:Kathleen Jones Category:Characters